maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Reprised Roles
Sometimes, actors will come in to reprise their roles as their respective characters, making for much more authentic-sounding performances than the regular actors used by MAD. Season 1 *'Episode 6: Batman Family Feud: 'Diedrich Bader reprises his role as Batman just like in Batman: the Brave and the Bold. *'Episode 17: The Buzz Identity': Stephen Stanton reprises his role as Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *'Episode 25: Ribbitless:' Victor Yerrid reprises his role as Waldorf. Season 2 *'Episode 27: Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine: 'Keith Ferguson reprises his role as Lightning McQueen from Cars Toons, Cars Mater-National, Cars Race-O-Rama, and Cars 2: The Video Game. *'Episode 32: Cowboys & Alien Force: 'Stephen Stanton reprises his role as Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *'Episode 32: 'Super Khakis: Gregg Berger reprises his role as the Kingpin from Spider-Man: Web of Shadows. *'Episode 32: ThunderLOLcats:' Will Friedle reprises his role as Lion-O from the 2011 reboot of [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/ThunderCats ThunderCats]. *'Episode 35: 'The Scooby-Doo Gang, Ruining Halloween Since 1969: Matthew Lillard reprises his role as Shaggy Rogers. *'Episode 39: The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker: 'Grey DeLisle reprises her role as Catwoman from Batman: Arkham City. *'Episode 41: FROST:' Stephen Stanton reprises his role as Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *'Episode 43: 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls:' Tara Strong and Tom Kane reprise their voices of Bubbles and "Him", just like they voiced in the Powerpuff Girls. *'Episode 45:' Tara Strong reprises her roles of Twilight Sparkle from [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic] and Raven from the Teen Titans. *'Episode 48:' Garfield of Dreams: 'Frank Welker, the current voice of Garfield, reprises his role. *'Episode 48: I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Michael Sinterniklaas reprises his role as Leonardo from the TMNT 2003 TV series. *'Episode 49: 'Garfield No Monday Calendar:' '''Frank Welker, the current voice of Garfield, reprises his role. *'Episode 50: Moves Like Jabba: Billy Dee Williams reprises his role of Lando Calrissian from [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars Star Wars Episode V: the Empire Strikes Back]. *Episode 51: My Little PWNY: Tara Strong reprises her role as Twilight Sparkle. Season 3 *Episode 59: The Mixed Martial Artist (Shyla dub): John DiMaggio reprises his role as Jake from Adventure Time. *Episode 63: Adjustment Burro: Tara Strong reprises her role as Twilight Sparkle. *Episode 65: Outtagascar: Stephen Stanton reprises his role as Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *Episode 65: F·I·E·N·D·S: Grey DeLisle reprises her role as Mystique from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_Legends X-Men Legends] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_Legends_II:_Rise_of_Apocalypse X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse]. *Episode 72: Fred Tatasciore reprises his role as the Thing from The Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes!. *Episode 73: The Monday Project: Frank Welker, the current voice of Garfield, reprises his role. Season 4 *Episode 90: McDuck Dynasty: Jeff Bergman reprises his role as Daffy Duck. *Episode 91: Downton Shaggy: 'All of the current cast of ''Scooby-Doo (except Mindy Cohn) reprised their roles as their respective characters. In other countries Latin America *Episode 5: Extreme Makeover: Home Edition: Gerardo Reyero reprises his role as Superman from Superman IV: The Quest for Peace *Episode 8: Superheroes: They're Just Like Us: Gerardo Reyero reprises his role as Superman from Superman IV: The Quest for Peace *Episode 9: Ben 10 Franklin: Andrés García reprises his role as Humungosaur from Ben 10 franchise *Episode 22: The Social Netjerk: Arturo Cataño reprises his role as Mordecai from Regular Show. *Episode 23: Avenger Time: Juan Carlos Tinoco reprises his role as the Hulk from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Episode 27: RiOa: Arturo Cataño reprises his role as Mordecai from Regular Show. *Episode 43: WWE Bought a Zoo: Juan Carlos Tinico reprises his role as John Cena from his cameo in Hannah Montana *Episode 50: Potions 11: Arturo Castañeda reprises his role as Harry Potter from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Episode 61: The Average-ers: Gonzalo Curiel reprises his role as Stan Lee from The Big Bang Theory *Episode 76: Life of Rhyme: Martín Soto reprises his role as Piscine Molitor "Pi" Matel from Life of Pi *Episode 77: James Bond: Reply All: Magda Giner reprises her role as M from Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace and Skyfall *Episode 79: Rainbow Dash & Bernstein: Analíz Sánchez reprises her role as Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Episode 80: Pokémonsters, Inc.: Miguel Ángel Leal reprises his role as Ash Ketchum from Pokémon since Sinnoh League Victors season and Rubén Trujillo as Mike Wazowski from Mike's New Car *Episode 80: Bane & Kate: Enrique Cervantes reprises his role as Bane after I have played in the movie The Dark Knight Rises, and video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. Also in the same segment Sergio Gutierrez Coto who plays Batman / Bruce Wayne as he did in The Dark Knight trilogy. *Episode 81: Wreck It Gandalph: Francisco Colmenero reprises the role of Bilbo Baggins, and Mario Filio and Moisés Iván Mora reprise their roles of Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix, Jr. respectively after participating in same movie. *Episode 81: Other Guardians Ruining: Francisco Colmenero again repeated his frequent role as Santa Claus. *Episode 81: The Big Bird Theory: José Antonio Macías reprises his role Bert and Eduardo Garza as Big Bird. *Episode 82: The Lex Factor: Esteban Siller repeated his role of Gargamel before he died. Francisco Colmenero again reprises his role of Papa Smurf. *Episode 83: Papa: Germán Fabregat making the current voice of Gargamel from his series of films. And obviously, Francisco Colmenero reprises his role of Papa Smurf. *Episode 83: 1600 Finn: José Antonio Toledano, José Arenas and Oscar Flores repeated their roles from Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, and Ice King from Adventure Time respectively. *Episode 85: The X-Mentalist: Cesar Arias reprises his role as Charles Xavier from X-Men. *Episode 89: Big Time Gold Rush: Miguel Ángel Leal and Víctor Ugarte reprise their roles as Carlos Pena Jr. and Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush. Eduardo Garza reprise his role as James Maslow from ICarly. France *Once Upon a Toon: Dorothee Pousseo reprises her role as Dee-Dee from Dexter's Laboratory. Brazil *Almost all the voice actors reprise their respective roles. In particular, the actors who are based in Rio de Janeiro. Portugal *One of the stock voices of MAD reprises his role as James from Pokémon. Category:Content